


Late Night Shenanigans

by mia_is_best_girl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teasing, Tsunderes, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_is_best_girl/pseuds/mia_is_best_girl
Summary: After a long day of work, Mae and Boey decide to spend some time alone in their room





	Late Night Shenanigans

Mae flopped face first onto the bed with her arms spread and sighed.

"Oh Mila, I never thought I would be so happy to see a bed." The door opened behind her, and in walked her sort-of boyfriend, Boey. He stopped when he saw her and frowned.

"You don't plan to sleep like that, do you?" Mae rolled over and sat up, smirking at him.

"Who said anything about sleeping? I might be dead tired, but I could definitely go for a back massage right about now." She turned back around, and draped her legs off the opposite side of the bed. After waiting for a moment, she turned her head to Boey, who was standing with his arms crossed, trying not to laugh at her.

"What are you waiting for, gorilla-brain? Snap to it!" Boey shifted his weight to his other leg and put his hands on his hips.

"You said you wanted a massage, but what does that have to do with me?"

Mae growled, and turned her whole body to face him.

"Are you really that thick-headed? Do you need me to dust out the cobwebs upstairs? I want you to give me a massage. Y'know where you rub my shoulders and back and release tension? The sort of thing guys do all the time for their girlfriends?"

Boey started to laugh, then quickly tried to disguise it as a cough. It took him a minute, but he soon found the willpower to maintain a straight face.

"I was unaware I had a girlfriend. However, I can think of a certain girl who might have mistaken my feelings towards her as attraction, probably because she's so full of herself. Are you perhaps referring to her?"

Mae got up off the bed, and walked over to Boey, looking him straight in the eye, her own eyes narrowed.

"What exactly are you trying to say there, mister?"

Boey met her gaze head on, and stared back down at her, still smirking.

"Oh, just that my standards aren't low enough to the point where I would even consider dating a reckless moron who expects she could just wiggle her shoulders and I would give her a massage, when I'm just as tired as she is."

Mae stared back at him for a good thirty seconds before grinning, and turning back towards the bed. Just before she climbed on, she unzipped the back of her dress, and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in just a hot pink bra and matching panties. She slid onto her side of the bed and layed down, before sliding her left hand between her legs, and cupping her breast with her right. Whatever composure Boey had leading up to this point shattered, as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and his jaw hit the floor, all the while blushing furiously.

"M-Mae, what in Mila's name are you-"

"Well, a certain someone didn't want to help me loosen up, so I've d-decided to handle the problem on my own. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind."

"Mae, I... what are... you can't just... I-um, we..." Still in shock, Boey sputtered out a few sentence fragments before sighing and walking over to the bed. He knelt down next to her, looking down at her red face.

Mae opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She retracted her hand from between her legs, and flipped Boey off, before popping her middle finger into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and worked his tongue around her finger, taking in her taste. Mae slid it out and sat up, smirking at him.

"So do you plan to sit there and watch me, or help me out?"

Boey flopped back onto the mattress and closed his eyes.

"I'm considering it. What do I get in return? I'm frankly quite tired, and sleeping is looking quite tempting."

Mae leaned over and punched him in the gut. As Boey curled up in pain, she slid a hand up his chest before unbuttoning his shirt. She tossed it to the side before plopping herself onto his lap and running her hands up and down his toned abs.

"Are you asking for a short demonstration?"

"And if I am?"

"I suppose I could do that." Mae leaned over and pressed her lips onto the tan-haired boy. Boey embraced her, running his fingers through her hair, and rubbing his thumb against her lower back, causing her to shiver. Mae broke the liplock and smiled down at him.

"So Boey... Whatcha doin' with your hands there?" His hands hand wandered down to her rear without him realizing it. He blushed, and attempted to make a recovery.

"You asked for a back massage, did you not? Is this not part of your back?"

"I suppose it is. As you were, soldier." She leaned back down and kissed him again. After having some time with her backside, a hand of Boey's made its way up to her bra strap. Mae opened her eyes, surprised, not breaking contact with his lips. Boey did the same, and they pause as he tried to unhook it. After three unsuccessful attempts, Mae rolled her eyes and sat up. She reached around her back, and unclasped her bra, letting it slide down, revealing her modest C cup breasts. She averted her eyes, blushing, but didn't make any move to cover herself.

Boey coughed.

"Huh. I expected bigger, to be honest."

Mae blushed harder and opens her mouth in shock, before gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well lets see how big you are, asshole!" Mae slid back on Boey's legs, and furiously unbuttoned his pants.

"I bet you're not even five-"

She stopped after pulling out the thing that was making the lump she had been grinding on.

"What was that you were saying, Mae?"

She put her hands up to her mouth, blushing harder at the erect member standing a good seven and a half inches from the base to the tip.

"I wasn't saying anything, shut the hell up!" Mae scooted back on the bed, and leaned over Boey's crotch as he sat up on his elbows. She slid her hands down his chest, before stroking around the base of his cock. After rubbing it with her fingers for a bit, she hesitantly leaned down and began to lick the head softly, causing Boey to let out a soft moan. He quickly looked away as Mae smiled knowingly up at him.

"I see you're enjoying this."

"I-it's alright, I suppose."

Mae looked back down and moved her lips around tip of Boey's erection, swirling her tongue around it. Boey winced, and she began to bob her head up and down between his legs. After a bit, she slid a hand down her panties again, and began to finger herself. Some time passed with the two of them like this, but eventually Boey began to tense up.

"M-Mae, I'm going to..."

"I know." She bobbed her head faster and faster, but before Boey could finish, she took her head off of his cock, wiped her mouth, and went back to where she was on her side of the bed. She continued to finger herself, and started to massage her breasts again, moaning quite loudly.

"Mae, what the hell?"

"Your trial period is up. Now, if you want to continue, y-you have to say how much you want me."

Boey glared at her before going back to his side of the bed, closes his eyes, and began to stroke himself.

"I'm not sure that I'm sold on the idea. Maybe tomorrow."

"Screw you too, blockhead." Mae glared at him for a minute, before getting an idea. She slid down her panties and tossed them onto Boey's face. He quickly opened his eyes and stopped what he was doing with his hand.

"Mae, what the hell was that-" He stopped when he saw his childhood friend smirking up at him. She was completely naked, her legs wide apart, and spreading herself in his general direction.

"Final offer, take it or leave it."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Boey made his way over to her and kissed her. Mae's hands make their way to his member and she guides it toward her entrance. Boey broke the contact between their lips, and gazed down. Mae followed his line of sight and blushed.

"Mae, are you sure you-"

"Boey, shut the hell up and fuck me."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess-"

"Just fuck me already!"

"If you insist." Boey plunged himself into her, causing her to gasp loudly as her hymen broke. Her eyes began to water, and she kissed Boey deeply.

"Mae, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine... You can move now."

Boey slowly slid himself out of her, before pushing back in again. Mae moaned and closed her eyes out of bliss.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good." Her lover continued for some time at the same slow pace before Mae eventually lost her patience. She opened her eyes and poked Boey on the nose.

"Hey dirt-for-brains, when I told you to fuck me, I didn't mean be a wuss and calmly move your dick in and out of me. I meant _fuck me_."

Boey swallowed, before opening his mouth.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He quickened his pace, causing a loud smack with the collision of flesh, and the bed to start squeaking with his movements Mae throws her head back in ecstasy, as she begins to rub her clit with one hand, and with the other, shoves his head down to her breasts, causing him to begin suckling on them.

"Oh, fuck yes, Boey, don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop."

Boey gritted his teeth and looks down at her.

"M-Mae, I'm probably going to finish soon. Fair warning."

"Oh, of fucking course you're going to finish before me, what did I expe-ahhhh!"

Mae yelled out as she climaxed, wrapping her legs around Boey, and digging her nails into his back. Boey burst out laughing, not slowing his pace ramming into her.

"Ha! You were saying, Mae?"

Boey closed his eyes as he pounded her faster and faster. Mae continued to moan out, likely not even aware of what was going on.

"Mae, I'm going to finish, where do you want it?"

"I-inside, cum inside!"

"But then-"

"Shut the fuck up and cum inside me!" Boey let out a moan as he released inside her, slowing down at a steady rate. The two of them stopped to catch their breath, Boey still inside of Mae.

"That was... amazing..."

Mae looked deep into his eyes, before noticing something behind him. The door was ajar, and someone had been watching them. She looked down, and noticed a pink nightgown pulled up, and a hand down white cotton panties.

"Boey, look behind you," she whispered, and points subtly at the door. He turned his eyes to the door. Whoever was behind it was rubbing themselves furiously. Her legs tensed up, as she climaxed, and they hear a small gasp coming from the doorway. The voyeur quickly dropped her nightgown and ran off, having noticed that she had been seen.

"Was that Genny?"


End file.
